Traditionally, network security has been provided via various security systems. In particular, such systems have included data scanners which scan data sent and/or received over a network. Oftentimes, network data scanners are located at network gateways, such that data passing through such gateways is scanned for unwanted content. However, scanning data at such gateways has generally been associated with various limitations, such as, for example, delays in throughput of the data, etc.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.